


Would that I

by GothCountess



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angella knows what’s up, Castaliet, Cuties, F/F, First Date, Flirting, Juliespella, Pun lesbians? Pun lesbians, cheesy pickup lines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothCountess/pseuds/GothCountess
Summary: During a meeting of the new alliance, a certain sorceress catches The General’s eye.
Relationships: Castaspella/Juliet (She-Ra)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 83





	Would that I

General Juliet felt her eyes beginning to drift away from the war table, eventually resting on the purple clad sorceress. Angella was the only person between them, discussing the plans for the new rebellion. 

The sorceress didn’t seem to notice as she was busy listening to the meeting. Her brown eyes were focused on whoever was talking, occasionally speaking up to offer advice on the attacks. 

Juliet wanted to talk to her. She still enjoyed their casual conversations, but she couldn’t help but want something more. Castaspella was so.. warm. She practically illuminated the whole room when she talked, her words expressing her ideas as if they were beautiful poetry. 

Maybe she could say something about their matching lipsticks? Juliet decided that it would be a bit weird to start a conversation based on lips alone, especially if she was going to ask said person out on a date. And besides, by that time the general realized Castaspella’s ‘black’ lipstick was actually more of a dark wine color. So they were exactly ‘matching’. 

Juliet was zoning out, and then zoning back in as something sounded important. She noticed how Castaspella would defend her when another member called her incompetent. She also noticed how Castaspella closed her eyes as she smiled and how beautiful she looked while doing so. 

———————

Angella seemed to look in between the two in confusion, then in realization. “General,” Queen Angella interrupted her thoughts. “You can look at Castaspella all you want after the meeting.” If it wasn’t a trick of Juliet’s mind, the Queen sounded quite content with herself. 

Juliet really didn’t realize she was staring. A few of the other members laughed, which made her feel small. She quickly averted her eyes to stare at the blank wall, it was better than seeing whatever reaction Castaspella would have. She then heard the queen’s voice again, “This part is vital, so I suggest you pay attention.” No, it definitely wasn’t a trick of the mind. Queen Angella was quite pleased with herself. 

The General cleared her throat, her eyes widening out of shock. “Yes, your majesty. My apologies, your majesty.” She turned her head as she diverted her eyes elsewhere. She nodded to Castaspella, avoiding her eyes. “Your majesties.” She corrected herself. 

A blush lit up Castaspella’s cheeks. “It’s alright, I certainly don’t mind.” She leaned forward to look at the General with a small smile. She had an all too familiar look in her eyes as she looked at Juliet. 

“That goes for you too, Casta.” Angella moved her eyes to her sister in law, a soft yet stern look on her face. “Don’t think I didn’t notice.” She raised an eyebrow playfully. “I don’t mind it, but save it until after the meeting.” 

“Right, Sorry.” Castaspella was clearly not sorry as she glanced at Juliet. She clasped her hands together, closing her eyes to resume a stern look on her face. She opened them once more, only to fix The General with a small wink. 

The general felt her heart jump right out of her chest, her face glowing a bright red. She smiled and moved a hand through her plum colored hair. She breathed deeply, attempting to calm her ever-beating heart. 

After receiving a stern look from Angella, Castaspella was back to her listening exterior. Her mind, however, was focused on other things. After a few blush filled minutes, Juliet did the same. 

———————

“Castaspella, what are you doing?” This meeting was getting particularly boring, and Angella was looking to distract herself for awhile. She was speaking in a quieter tone, a smile on her face. 

“I am taking notes, Angella.” 

“With.. glitter pens?” 

“Yes with glitter pens.“ Casta shot back, her eyebrows furrowing. The sorceress gave her a false spiteful look. “Now please, we have a meeting going on. You should not be focusing on my very adequate pens.” She mimicked Angella’s voice as she said ‘adequate’, a smile on her face. 

Juliet felt something appear on her lap that looked like a small sheet of paper. She glanced around the room, wondering if someone threw it at her. They where adults, after all. Paper throwing and note passing would be a little childish, wouldn’t it?

‘Hi,  
I just wanted to ask.  
Are you a 45° angle?  
\- Casta.’ 

Maybe it was not so childish after all. She was wondering what she was going to write back with, until a purple gel pen appeared in her hand. She tried to avoid looking at Casta again because of what happened last time. 

‘Hello Castaspella,  
Why do you ask?  
\- General J.’ 

Castaspella wrote back quickly, not wanting Juliet to get the pickup line before she could write it down. 

‘It’s because..  
You’re acutie!  
\- Casta’

There was a little drawing of Castaspella in the corner and it looked like it was winking. It must have been some type of magic, as the pictured moved in animation. 

Juliet kept her face down, attempting to hide her growing blush. She couldn’t help but glance at the sorceress with a small smile on her face. She had to remind herself to remain professional, that was until Castaspella winked at her again. Suddenly her thoughts were not so professional. 

‘Well, I think you’ve  
Cast a spell on me.  
\- Juliet.’ 

She attempted to draw a small version of herself doing finger guns, with no avail. It was hard drawing on your lap while trying to hide it from your boss. Her past embarrassment was changing into a bit of.. excitement? 

‘P.S. sorry the the drawing is bad.’

There was one problem: Juliet didn’t have any magic. And after some brief panic, she slid it across the floor to land at Castaspella’s boot. She just nearly dodged Angella’s shoe, and Juliet avoided an awkward conversation. 

Castaspella suppressed a chuckle, her face going a bright pink. She reassured Juliet that her drawing was not bad, but in fact, adorable. They continued to write back and forth as they casted small glances at each other. 

———————

“You dropped your notebook about twenty times in the meeting. Is everything alright?” Angella approached Castaspella as casual as ever 

“Yes,“ She brushed it off casually, a light blush still on her cheeks. She clutched the small notebook to her chest with an innocent look on her face. “you know how clumsy I can be. I’m working on it.” 

Juliet stifled a laugh, quickly covering it up by clearing her throat. If Angella were to look in the book, she would find a series of hearts and other doodles. Castaspella even drew Juliet at one point, adding her little blushies. 

“If you say so.” Angella gave a look that said ‘I don’t want to know but I already do’ and laced her fingers as she exited the room. 

Once Angella left, the pair slowly bursted into laughter. Castaspella’s side brushed against Juliet’s arm as they leaned onto each other for support. She mostly did it to admire how strong the other woman was, but didn’t want to be obvious about it. And boy, was Juliet strong. 

Castaspella was the first to pull back as she clutched her stomach. Her sides hurt from laughing so hard, and she breathed deeply to stop herself from laughing again. She regrettably hadn’t laughed like that in a long time. 

“What about that ‘date’ you were talking about?” Juliet was still chuckling, recalling the variety of cheesy puns Castaspella used. “Or perhaps you would prefer to go on a ‘raisin’ with me instead.” 

“Oh! Yes, that one.” The sorceress giggled, “A date is definitely preferred.” She looked up at the General, a smile coming over her features. Casta tapped her chin, “Do you want to meet in the garden tonight? I’ve heard they’re beautiful, and I haven’t gotten a chance to see them yet.” 

“I think I should be able to clear my schedule.” She tried to sound smug with a smirkish grin. Juliet suddenly didn’t know what to do with her hands. She briefly remembered she was still working, she cleared her throat. She looked at Castaspella with a soft look in her eyes, her cheeks still a bright red, “I look forward to it, your majesty.”

“Oh!” She blushed, waving her hand as to dismiss the thought. “That’s not necessary, you can just call me Casta.” She placed a hand on Juliet’s arm with a smile. The way Juliet looked at her made her heart absolutely flutter. 

Juliet smiled gently at the touch, Castaspella’s hand was cool against her overheated skin. She tensed at the slight touch, not used to such a calming notion. “Its a bit of a habit. Sorry, Casta.” She balanced her helmet on her hip with a small look of exhaustion. 

“You’re fine.” She looked the general up and down. “Quite literally, I’d say.” She giggled, pecking Juliet’s cheek. She was nervous, but certainly wasn’t going to show it. “Take cafe of yourself, I’ll see you tonight, Jules.”  
And with a sweep of her blush colored cape, she was gone. And Juliet was left with a warm feeling, almost as if she was constantly being hugged. 

Her fingertips went up to touch the lipstick stain that Castaspella surely left. She quirked an eyebrow, a small smile on her lips. She really had to evaluate what happened as she put her helmet back on. 

Jules? Well, she could certainly get used to that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first serious fics I’ve written, and I adore this pair! Comments and kudos are appreciated ^


End file.
